


To another

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pure Blood, breaking tradition, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request: Newt x reader. As a pure blood. She was promised to a member of the Malfoy family. But after falling in love with newt and saying they are getting married, her family disown her. She turns up no newts tiny cottage door step with her magical bag and her owlmatian (a Dalmatian with snowy owl wings)





	1. Chapter 1

Y/l/n that name had given you a great many privileges in life, however it had also come with its share of heartache. 

You seemed to be swimming in it, as Abraxas Malfoy knelt in front of you, where you stood on the band stand in the large gardens of your parents grand house. You must have had a rather confused look on you face, as he asked again, something he was not used to doing. 

Eventually coming to your senses you began to choose your words carefully “Mr Malfoy, I am afraid I must decline your kind offer, I do not wish to course you pain, but my heart belongs to another.’ The blonde gentleman stood to his full height, towering over you, ‘how is it that you belong to someone else, when you have been promised to me since we were infants?’ he spat, a scowl etched on his usually handsome pale face. 

Dread filled your stomach at his words, you had watched each of your friends marry the wizards that would bring their family the best in status or money, but you were determined not to follow their footsteps. 

You turned, ripping your hands from the white haired man, sprinting back to your childhood home, a look of determination on your face, as your long cloak fluttered behind you. The chill of the spring evening stabbing at your chest, as you ran. 

Bursting through the drawing room door, glaring at your father. Knowing full well that he would have been the one to arrange this. “really y/n you should have been expecting this, I thought you were intelligent’ your father barely glanced from his newspaper as he spoke, while you only filled with more rage. “Mr Malfoy has promised to take care of you, not to mention the advantages that the marriage would bring to the family.’ Finally looking up from his newspaper, as the crystal glasses began to shake in their cabinets, as you clenched your jaw. 

“I am not a bargaining chip to add a shine to your name father’ though your voice was quiet it was filled with such venom, your father raised his eyebrows as he stood from his armchair. 

“As a woman that is all you are good for, this has been arranged since you were born, and you are not going to ruin it for me now.’ He bellowed, turning red in the face. “you have been nothing but a burden to me, you should have been married years ago.’ He advanced towards you, almost standing nose to nose. “I will not be sold like livestock, I made my decision long ago and I intend to stick to it.’ You hissed through gritted teeth. 

“that Scamander boy? The muggle sympathizer. If you go to him, you will never step foot in this house again.’ He scoffed at your decision, ‘not a moment too soon.’ You murmured dangerously.

Turning to the door, You stormed up the grand, ornately carved staircase, throwing items into your travel bag, which held an undetectable extension charm. You were like a whirlwind, ransacking your room, for anything that you thought that you might need. 

With one last glance over your old life, you patted your leg for pippa to follow you. Your companion eagerly trotted to you, apperating the pair of you as she nuzzled into your gentle touch. 

You arrived with a jolt, outside a cosy little stone cottage, with a sunny yellow door. You could see that there was still a lamp burning in the living room, giving it a homely welcoming glow. 

You hurried your way through the rain, that bucketed from the inky black sky and knocked briskly on the wooden door. 

Newt swung the door open, a bewildered look on his handsome face. Until you fell into his warm comforting arms, and began pouring your heart out to him. Stroking your damp hair as he lead you to the plush sofa. Whispering words of comfort. 

He waited patiently until your sobs ebbed away to the occasional sniffle, looking down at you with such love and care, ‘would you like a cup of tea, love?’ he asked, his voice gentle. You nodded in reply, hoping that the warm liquid would help to calm your frazzled nerves, while you scratched behind Pippa’s ears, taking deep calming breaths.

Newt set the tea cups down, and pulled you into him, resting his cheek on top of your head, swaying gently. “I love you so very much my darling, I hope you know that.’ Smiling for the first time in what felt like days, you leant in to newt’s touch. Finally relaxing, allowing the nights events to melt away with newt’s soft touch. 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning panic attack

You awoke with a start, the images and comments from your nightmare still swirling through your hazy mind, like smoke. 

Taking several calming breaths, you took in your surroundings. The darkened room was unfamiliar, but the scent that clung to the blankets that you were wrapped in was comforting, like home, a real home, were you belonged. 

A slight snuffle pulled you from your thoughts, newt lay sleeping peacefully by your side. Panic rushed through you, if your parents found out that you were sharing a bed there would be hell to pay. Your chest tightened as the thoughts buzzed around your head like a swarm of angry hornets, utterly unable to catch your breath, you felt as though you were drowning in your panic, as you grasped the soft sheets.

You felt a large hand rest on the small of your back, rubbing comforting circles over your nightgown, as newt sat up in bed, his eyes bleary with sleep, as he pulled you into his warm chest, stroking your hair as you tried to focus on his steady heartbeat. 

“ssh it’s alright, I’m here. they can’t hurt you anymore.’ He continued to murmur sweet comforting words into your hair, as your sobs slowly ebbed away to small sniffles, and your trembling eased to the occasional shudder. 

“what do you think of going into the case tomorrow hmm? I know the mooncalf’s have missed you terribly.’ Newt offered trying to distract you, while he placed a tender kiss to the top of your head, as you nodded into his warm strong arms. Though he was trying desperately to calm you down, he couldn’t help his own worry leak into his soft voice.

“it’ll be dawn soon, would you like to try and go back to sleep, or would you prefer to get some tea?’ newt asked, his voice still gravelly with sleep. “could you just hold me, just for a little while?’ your voice was small, barely above a whisper, but the kind gentleman’s keen ears easily picked up your words. 

He pulled you down with him, as he lay back down, getting comfortable, snuggling into his chest, while he stroked your back rhythmically, eventually lulling your drained mind into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list   
http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
